


Secret Heart

by Backlighting



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backlighting/pseuds/Backlighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>真爱是你藏在心底不愿被揭露的秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 给森田的点梗文【我好想看心脏发光梗的23啊】

1

Tim第一百零一次闪过了Damian突然伸出的脚。他的确心神不宁，但这不代表他会在阶梯上被Damian给绊倒。Tim没有如同往常一样和Damian拌起嘴来，他依稀听见Damian嘟哝了声“无趣”，对方在被Dick揪住後领之前迅速地溜走了。

Bruce已经离开蝙蝠洞了，他留下三份压在马克杯底的牛皮纸档案袋，就在检测仪器的旁边。或许Bruce找了个地方研究能不被光芒穿透的新制服及装甲。谁也不知道什麽时候光芒会亮起来，但绝对不能是在蝙蝠侠夜巡的时候。

站在他前方的Damian和Dick嘴巴一张一合的在说些什麽，Dick把写有Tim名字的档案袋递了过来。他好像向Dick道了谢，又似乎没有。他拿着档案袋，里头那张薄薄的纸让他感觉沉重不已。

Tim真希望有人和他一样感到紧张，他转了转眼珠子，就Dick的嘴型看来他还在对Damian叨念。他的大哥并不是很在乎这件事儿，Dick毫无犹豫的拿出档案袋里的纸，迅速扫了一眼检测的结果。Damian的表情倒是比起平常还要不耐烦，他似乎想要拿档案袋摀住耳朵，或者把牛皮纸卷成一团用来赶走Dick。不过当Damian打开档案袋子时，Dick闭上了嘴，好奇地凑近他。

Damian的眉毛舒展开来，Dick笑着用食指轻点他手上的纸张，Tim听不清楚Dick和Damian讲了些什麽，他们一同抬起头看向他，而Dick对着他说了几句话。很快地Dick的表情从明朗变得担忧。Tim认得Dick嘴中不断重复的单词。是他的名字。

“Tim？”Dick伸出手在他面前来回挥舞，“你还好吗？”

Dick的声音像是从千里外传来一样模糊，他忍不住轻轻晃动有些晕眩的头部。

“是？”Tim听见自己说话，声音回荡在他的脑中，“我猜还好？”

Dick皱眉，他把手中的档案袋往桌子上一扔，朝Tim向前一步并且握住了他的手。Dick将Tim的手指从袋子上掰开来，Tim这才发现他手中的档案袋侧边已经皱成一团了，他赶紧松开了手。Damian欲言又止地看了他们一眼，拿着自己的袋子走开了。Tim猜想应该是Dick几分钟前的教训起了作用。

“你可以不用看检测结果的。”Dick轻轻地捏了捏他的手，语重心长地说，“这不是对人体有害的病毒，只是一个检测。”

一个可能会影响他大半辈子的检测。Tim深吸了一口气，掀开档案袋的开口。

“Tim。”

Tim没有因为Dick喊他而停下动作，他捏着纸张抽出检测结果。

 

2

Dick租的套房格局不大。Tim抱着双腿缩在Dick的衣柜里，他的心脏因为Jason越靠越近的说话声而发疼。Tim想逃开但无处可退，他抓起一件又一件的衣服遮盖住左胸口，完全不在乎他大哥是不是真的洗了那些衣服。

这些天Jason给他的语音留言几乎塞爆了他的手机。Tim没有遗漏掉任何一条留言，他缩在Dick的二手沙发里戴着耳机，让Jason的声音贴近他耳边喊Tim丶Timmy丶提宝丶鸟宝宝。Tim会在Jason开口讲下一句话前切断留言，跳到下一则讯息。Dick在发现他这样的行为後揉了揉他的头发，Tim把头靠在他大哥的肩膀上，告诉Dick他仍然没有准备好。

“鸟宝真不在你这里？”他听见Jason问道，语气带着几分怀疑。Tim感觉他的心脏和他的呼吸一样颤抖着，他多麽想要将眼睛贴在衣柜门间的缝隙悄悄地往外看，但他却只能闭上双眼在脑海里描绘Jason的眉眼——Jason会轻挑双眉，用那双接近於湖水绿的蓝眼睛狐疑地瞥向Dick。

“我也好久没看见Timmy啦。”Dick听起来很是沮丧，Tim希望Dick脸上的表情能和他的声音演得一样生动，好到足以不会被Jason拆穿。

Jason没有回话，但Tim听见Jason的靴子踏在地板上的声响。Jason正朝他的方向走来，Tim往衣柜的最深处把自己缩成一团，他紧紧抱住胸口的那团衣物，他害怕自己慌乱的心跳传出衣柜。他没有足够的勇气面对这个，他还没准备好接受答案。

Jason在距离衣柜几步外的地方停了下来。Tim憋住呼吸，心脏的鼓动声传到了耳膜。

“你如果有瞧见Tim的话，让他别再躲我了。”

 

3

Tim在夜深的时候离开了Dick的住处，原因是在凌晨四点时震动起来的手机。Tim并没有被震动声吵醒，他那时正盯着天花板上的污渍发愣。Tim挪开他大哥横跨在他腰上的大腿，坐起身去摸床头柜上的两部手机。收到讯息的是Dick的手机，不是他的。

“Dickie Bird，我就只说这个，别三餐都喂鸟宝宝吃麦片。”

他走得太匆忙，只记得把手机和耳机塞进牛仔裤袋里。Tim穿着一件单薄的衬衫漫步在冷清的街上。天色还是暗的，路灯只亮了几盏，他滑开手机的屏幕当作照明，戴上耳机让音乐填补夜晚的寂静带来的空虚感。

Jason或许是在夜巡结束後回到了安全屋，顶着一头湿漉漉的发倚在门框上给Dick发的简讯。他习惯把手机放在浴室门外的架子上面，方便接听电话。有时候Tim打给Jason时甚至会听见淅沥沥的水声。

他和Jason进展得不错，像普通的人们一样交往，经历一段暧昧期後谈起了还算稳定的恋爱。但该死的外星病毒扰乱了一切。病毒只用了短短的几天就扩散到半个世界，目前还没有办法得知它是怎麽样传播的，但能确定的是他们无法阻止病毒继续传播。

Tim预感这将为成为一种新的现象。网路上的照片一天比一天还要多，有路人随手拍下的，也开始出现专业的摄影师追逐着这个奇妙的现象拍摄。

Tim观察到照片中每一对被选上的人们都拥有颜色相同的光芒，那道从心脏穿透胸口的光芒明亮无比，彷佛是要向全世界宣告这件事情。并且光芒的颜色似乎不会和其他人重复，有些照片中的光芒是很纯粹的色彩，另一些则融合了不同的颜色。但直到他心脏发光以前，Tim不会知道专属於他和他的另一半的颜色是什麽样子的。

有些不清楚真相的人认为这是新的信仰，关於真爱的考验，但同时这也造成了一 些情侣分手追寻为了真爱，或者导致长久的伴侣离婚。

这很不符合逻辑。真爱的定义。什麽样又才算是真爱？它是一见锺情的丶命中注定的，或者是随着时间推进而逐渐培养的。他们应该要有能力选择自己心中的另一半，而不是被一个突如其来的外星病毒给左右想法。

Tim停下脚步。他站在无人的街上，等待天色逐渐亮起。

他不应该被影响。就像Dick所说，他只需要当作这件事情从没有发生过，他们的心脏不会因为遇见真爱而发光，也不会因为毕生挚爱不是那个会让自己心脏亮起的人而感到黯淡。

耳边的音乐停止了播放，手机屏幕显示Jason来电。Tim用手指轻抚过Jason的来电照片，这是他趁Jason不注意时偷偷拍下来的。那天他模糊地从Jason的床上醒来，房间的窗帘并没有拉上，早晨的阳光刺痛了他的双眼。Jason靠在阳台边抽菸，他只套了一件低腰牛仔裤，头发凌乱，下巴冒出少许淡青色的胡渣。Tim悄悄地把手从被子里探出，捧着手机像每个坠入爱河的人按下拍照钮。

他接听了通话，但他没有开口。Tim只听见自己沉重的呼吸声，过了好一阵子耳机才传来Jason的声音。

“我猜你没听那些留言。”

“我有。”

“你要是有听完就不会继续躲着我。”Jason用鼻子哼了一声，“我可是在留言里把这辈子能说的情话全给你说上了。你知道对着语音信箱深情告白有多麽难受吗？”

Tim想和Jason说他有多麽想念他，他是怎麽无法控制地想着病毒与真爱的事情，但他说不出任何一句话。

Jason沉默了一会儿，再次开口时他的呼吸声变得有些急促。“说真的，是不是真爱有什麽关系？”

Tim蹲了下来。他的眼眶酸得厉害，揪成一团的心脏难受不已，却同时因为Jason的话而感到雀跃。他把脸埋进膝盖，紧紧抱住自己的双腿。他用力地眨动双眼，希望能把酸涩的感觉赶走，就在这时视野的边缘突然闯进了一丝光芒。

他以为那是晨曦的第一道光芒。但光芒越来越亮，Tim用手背抹掉了眼泪，低头发现自己的胸口正散发着淡淡的白光，他甚至能透过光模糊地看见自己心脏的轮廓。

Tim呼喊Jason的名字，“Jay，我——”通话在开口的一瞬间被断了开来。

Tim慌张地抬头四处张望，街上没有任何的行人，天空一片灰蒙，天色才正要亮起来。他这辈子从来没有如此着急过，他颤抖着按下回拨键，紧紧抓住衬衫的左胸口处。心脏的光芒越来越亮，几乎穿透了他的手指。

Jason没有接听通话，但Tim听见Jason的手机铃声在不远处响了起来，Tim以为自己出现了错觉，直到他在玻璃橱窗上发现Jason高大的身影，还有对方同样散发光芒的胸口。

Jason挂断了来电，而Tim只能蹲在地上瞪大双眼看着Jason，感觉好不容易止住的眼泪又顺着脸颊滑落。Jason抓住他的手臂把他拉了起来，顺手扯掉了他的耳机。

Tim因为双腿发麻而摔进了Jason的怀里，Jason搂着他的腰，他们的胸口紧贴在一起，心脏散发出的光芒愈加明亮而清晰，Tim着迷地看着纯净的白色柔和地将其他色彩包覆其中，不同的颜色在白光的拥抱下静静地流淌。Tim伸出手触摸Jason的左胸膛，Jason握住了他的手，亲吻他的指尖。

Tim抬起头，发现Jason同样着迷地盯着属於他们的光芒，唇角的笑意满足而慵懒。

“原来会是这种颜色。”

 

Fin.


End file.
